Bloody Dance
by Fagus silvatica
Summary: Noch bevor Kaname das Wort an den weiblichen Guardian richten konnte hatte der Rektor zum Sprechen angesetzt. "Schön dass ihr beiden euch auch her bemüht habt. Ich habe euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen...“
1. What!

Die Charakter gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld ;)

Ansonsten wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich über Kommentare freuen.

Kapitel 1

"Zeeeerooo~", genervt drehte der angesprochene sich in die Richtung aus der man seinen Namen rief.

Seine Augen entdeckten den Verursacher des Lärms, der in seinem Kopf dröhnte. Das lagwahrscheinlich daran,

dass ihm seine Anfälle seit Tagen den nötigen Schlaf raubten.

"WAS?"

Seine Stimme klang gereizter als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte und YUki schaute ihn besorgt an.

"Zero stimmt was nicht? Bist du sauer?"

Der silberhaarige seufzte und versuchte einen natürlichen Ton in seine Stimme zu legen,

als er seiner Partnerin antwortete.

"Nein. Es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen und auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, denn die Unterhaltung war

für ihn beendet als, die braunhaarige weiter sprach. Sie war offensichtlich anderer Meinung...

"Der Rektor schickt nach uns...aber ich kann auch alleine gehen, wenn du dich nicht gut fühlst..."

Yuki machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Zero.

Seit einiger Zeit wurde er immer unruhiger und verschloss sich noch mehr als sonst vor anderen.

Da sie keine weitere Antwort mehr erwartete, war sie im Begriff kehrt zu machen, als zu ihrer Überraschung

ein silberner Haarschopf an ihr vorbei in Richtung des Rektorats vorbeizog.

Mit einem "Kommst du endlich?!" wurde sie aus ihrer Starre gelöst und lief Zero mit sichtlichern Erleichterung nach.

Wenigstens diese Aktion war wieder Mal Zero-typisch gewesen.

Yuki schmunzelte und beeilte sich dann etwas um zu dem anderen aufzuschließen.

Die nachmittags Sonne stand noch am klaren blauen Himmel und brachte die weiße schneebedeckte Schulanlage zum

glitzern.

Am Zimmer des Rektors klopfte Yuki höflich ehe sie die Tür öffnete und

gefolgt von Zero den Raum betrat.

Überrascht erkannte Yuki, dass außer dem Rektor noch jemand im Raum war.

"Kuran-senpai?"

Noch bevor Kaname das Wort an den weiblichen Guardian richten konnte hatte der Rektor zum Sprechen angesetzt.

"Schön dass ihr beiden euch auch her bemüht habt. Ich habe euch etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen..."


	2. still three days to go

~still 3 Days to go~

„Wir veranstalte einen Halloween-Maskenball!"

Strahlend blickte der Rektor in die versammelte Runde und erwartete wohl eine ebenso

freudige Reaktion auf die Neuigkeit.

.....wenn er sich da mal nicht täuschte.....

Eine seltsame Stille hing im Raum, die Luft so dick, das man sie mit einem Brotmesser hätte schneiden können.

Dann endlich erhob jemand die Stimme.

Es war Yuki.

Die dunkelhaarige lächelte ihren Ziehvater an.

„Das ist ja eine wundervolle Idee!"

Zero wusste, dass es nun Zeit war sich einzumischen. Würde er seine Meinung jetzt nicht vertreten, bliebe ihm wahrscheinlich eine andere Gelegenheit verwehrt.....

„Ich will diesen wir-strahle-um-die-wette-wettbewerb ja nicht unterbrechen und auch keineswegs unhöflich erscheinen aber.....HABEN SIE JETZT TOTAL DIE MEISE????

Wir können diese Blutsauger und die albernen Blutsauger-verehrenden Gänse doch keinen ganzen Abend aufeinander loslassen! Dann könne wir ja auch gleich 'ne Blutbank eröffnen."

Zero holte tief Luft.  
Wow so viele Wörter hatte er wohl die letzten Wochen nicht mehr in einem Stück gesagt....

Yuki, Kaname und auch der Rektor schauten ihn entgeistert an.

Solche Gefühlsausbrüche war man von dem Ex-Human nicht gewohnt.....

„Aber aber mein Junge, wir wollen nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand malen. Wir sind hier doch alle zivilisiert und du, Yuki und Kaname-san werdet das schon in den Griff bekommen."

Das bei Zeros Ausbruch etwas verrutschte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters war in seine

angestammte Position zurückgekehrt.

„Nein danke, soweit kommts noch, das ich einen ganzen Abend lang Anstands-Dame spiele!"

Als Zero das hämische Lächeln seitenKuran bemerkte, wurde er sich dessen gewahr,

dass er sich gerade selbst zu einer Frau gemacht hatte.

Eine leichte Röte schlich sich auf seine Wangen.

Kuran dieses Arschloch...wie er diesen Kerl hasste, der die ganze Zeit um Yuki herumschawenzelte.

Oh wenn er könnte, er würde ihm eine Kugel mitten zwischen die Augen jagen.

„...also wie besprochen. Dann könnt ihr gehen"

„ÄÄÄH was?"

Zero war so in seinen Gedanken über einen Mord an Kaname versunken gewesen, dass er die restliche Diskussion vollkommen verpasst hatte.

Verwirrt drehte er sich um und folgte Yuki und dem Vampir aus dem Zimmer des Rektors.

Draußen angekommen wandte sich Kaname an Yuki und verabschiedete sich, indem er ihr eines seiner bezaubernden Lächeln schenkte, ihre Hand nahm und sie für den Hauch einer Sekunde mit seinen Lippen berührte.

Ehe im Zero aufgrund dieser Dreistigkeit die Faust ins Gesicht donnern konnte, war der Prinz auch schon verschwunden.

Yuki unterdessen, war puterrot angelaufen und Zero hatte Angst die Braunhaarige würde jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Vorsichtshalber stellte er sich hinter sie und machte sich bereit, sie im Falle des Falls aufzufangen.

Dann erinnerte sich an die Diskussion mit dem Rektor.

Zähneknirschend fragte er Yuki.

„Sag mal, Yuki, was genau habt ihr gerade beschlossen, bezüglich dieses....." im viel leider kein nicht beleidigendes Wort für die geplante Festlichkeit ein, doch Yuki nahm ihm diese schwere Aufgabe ab.

„Halloween-Maskenballs? Aber du warst doch da. Hast du etwa nicht zugehört?"

Sie hatte sich während des Sprechers zu ihm umgedreht und schaute ihn halb besorgt, halb erbost an.

Beschämt wandte er den Kopf zur Seite. Er konnte ihr schlecht die Wahrheit sagen.....das er so mit Mordfantasien über Kuran beschäftigt war, dass er darüber das Zuhören vergessen hatte.

„Kopfschmerzen..", nuschelte er dann etwas unverständlich und fast augenblicklich wich das erboste aus Yukis Blick.

„Oh, dann solltest du dich besser hinlegen. Ähm und der Ball findet in drei Tagen statt....du, Kuran-sempai und ich beaufsichtigen die Schüler."

Dann warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
„Tut mir Leid, Zero, aber ich muss weg. Bin noch verabredet."

Und damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand eiligen Schrittes.

Verabredet?! Doch wohl hoffentlich nicht mit dieser Made Kuran......

Angeekelt verzog der Hunter den Mund.

Und dann auch noch dieses dämliche Fest........

Auf einmal wurde Zero bewusst, dass er tatsächlich Kopfschmerzen hatte

Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.......

Schlaf..sein Körper schrie förmlich danach.

Naja in Anbetracht der durchlebten Nächte in der letzten Zeit war das eigentlich weniger verwunderlich, aber stören tat es ihn trotzdem.

Als er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, war der Gang eigentlich schon immer so lang gewesen??, schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein.

Gähnend hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Kraftlos zog er sich dann noch bis auf die Shorts auf und krabbelte anschließend sofort ins Bett.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade mal fünf nach fünf war......naja egal!

Der Ex-Human schloss die Augen und nur Sekunden später war er schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Zitternd und schweißüberströmt schreckte er acht Stunden später hoch.

Yuki, blutüberströmt, irgendwo in einer Seitenstraße.....was für ein Alptraum!

Auf noch etwas instabilen Beinen stand er und zog sich rasch etwas über.

Dann verließ er hektisch das Zimmer und ging geradewegs in Richtung Yukis.

Dort angekommen öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür und lugte hinein.

Keine Yuki, das Bett unberührt......

WO konnte sie sein????

Prüfend streckte er den Kopf in die Luft.

Tatsächlich, er konnte sie riechen, nur ganz schwach, aber doch vorhanden.

In einem irrsinnigen Tempo rannte Zero Yukis Fährte nach und diese führte in direkt....direkt zum Moondorm?!

Schnell schwang er sich auf einen Baum, der ihm einen freien Blick in das Zimmer des Hausvorstandes gewährte.

Und da war sie.

Arm in Arm saßen sie auf dem Bett und die braunhaarige hatte ihren Kopf auf Kurans Schulter gelegt.

Der Anblick versetzte Zero einen Stich.

Nein...hatte er sie nun verloren?

Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen die Tränen, die ihm in die Augen traten und sich einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnten.

Er sprang vom Baum und stürzte zurück in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett warf und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Irgendwann war er so erschöpft, dass er mit geröteten Augen, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt, erneut einschlief.

~to be continued


	3. Misunderstanding!

Misunderstanding!

Wäre Zero nicht so impulsiv, wäre er wohl geblieben und hätte die Situation als das erkannt, was sie war: Yuki machte sich Sorgen um ihn.

"Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Zero. Er scheint nicht richtig zu schlafen, hat ständig Kopfschmerzen und ist in letzter Zeit immer öfter mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders."

Yuki seufzte und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und landeten auf Kanames Uniform.

Sie war wirklich besorgt um den Ex-Human, immerhin war dieser ihr bester Freund und eine Art Bruder für sie.

Oh, er würde sie hassen, wenn er wüsste, dass sie mit ihren Sorgen und seinen Problemen zu Kaname gegangen war.

Naja, er musste es ja nicht erfahren.

Kaname, der nichts von Yukis innerem Monolog mitbekommen hatte, hing inzwischen seinen eigenen Gedanke nach.

Yuki hatte Recht, wenn sie sagte, dass sich der hunter seltsam verhielt und sein

gesundheitlicher Zustand mit Sicherheit schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte...

nicht, dass er persönlich da viel helfen konnte.

Würde er Zero seine Hilfe anbieten, würde dieser ihn erst geschockt ansehen und dann entweder wütend seine Faust mit Kanames Gesicht bekannt machen, oder ihn erst auslachen und ihm dann eine runterhauen...so oder so keine angenehme Aussicht.

Aber er wollte Yuki helfen. Sie schien wirklich bedrückt und Kaname sah das Mädchen nicht gerne traurig.

Er mochte ihr Lächeln.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll. Zero würde meine Hilfe ablehnen und ich kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln.", teilte der Vampir seine Gedanken nun der braunhaarigen mit, die in seinen Armen lag und endlich aufgehört hatte zu weinen.

"Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun!"

okay, so einfach würde sie also nicht lockerlassen...

"Nein Yuki, nicht WIR müssen etwas tun, sondern DU musst das.

Er braucht deine Hilfe, deinen Beistand."

Yuki schaute ihn erstaunt an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet...ihr war nicht klar, wie sehr Zero

sie brauchte und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Kaname wohl über ihre Unwissenheit gelacht. So begnügte er sich damit, zuzusehen, wie die Information langsam in Yukis gehirn sickerte.

"Aber er will mein Blut nicht! und die Tabletten verträgt er nicht und..und..d-die Anfälle werden stärker...er sagt es mir nicht, aber ich weiß es ganz genau! Ich sehe es ihm an!"

Jetzt war Kaname entsetzt.

"Ich habe nie gesagt, er soll dein Blut nehmen! das kommt nicht in Frage, verstanden?

er wird sich an die Tabletten gewöhnen müssen, denn, ich will ganz ehrlich sein, eine andere Wahl bleibt ihm nicht. Aber du kannst bei ihm sein, ihm zeigen, dass seine Situation nichts an eurer Beziehung ändert und vorallem, dass er mit seinen Problemen zu dir kommen kann.

Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen...es tut mir leid." 

Langsam löste sich Yuki aus Kanames Umarmung und stand auf.

"Danke trotzdem für deine Zeit. iIch gehe jetzt lieber schlafen."  
Damit drehte sich das Mädchen um und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Wohnhaus.

Wäre Kaname nicht so mit Yuki beschäftigt gewesen, hätte er Zeros kurze Anwesenheit wohl bemerkt. So war er sich dessen, was der hunter gesehen und falsch interpretiert hatte, nicht bewusst.

In ihrem Zimmer machte sich Yuki bettfertig und sank dann in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
